Un sueño nada imposible
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Ryoma de manera extraña descubre como hubiera sido su vida casado con sakuno, así que decide buscarla para hacerlo realidad...que pasara? entren lean y dejen un review onegai!


**Raven: hola vengo a dejarles un nuevo one-shot que espero les guste y para presentarlo están conmigo Janita-chan y el tarado…ejem digo Ryoma**

**Janita: yo!**

**Ryoma: ja, ja que chistosa**

**Raven: cállate Ryoma y ve a ponerte el uniforme de chacha que compre para ti, corre**

**Janita: uniforme de chacha?**

**Raven: si ^^ Ryoma perdió una apuesta y ahora será mi chacha por el resto de la semana jojo**

**Janita: xD**

**Raven: bueno ahora sirve de algo y di el disclaimer chacho **_**ja!**_

**Ryoma: ¬¬ **_**The Prince of Tennis no le pertenece a Raven pero si este one-shot **_** listo**

**Raven: bueno ahora vete a limpiar mi cuarto y el de Janita-chan y a hacer mi tarea…CORRE CHACHO**

**Janita: jaja si corre**

**Ryoma: ¬¬ las odio-se va-**

**Raven/Janita: y yo adoro molestarte ^^ bueno…nos leemos abajo**

**Un sueño…nada imposible**

Ryoma Echizen, de 27 años, caminaba distraído por las calles de New York, abstraído en sus pensamientos que estaban dirigidos hacia cierta castaña que por sus errores había dejado ir. Recordaba cómo habían sido los bellos momentos que pasó con ella. Suspiró. Se recriminó haber cometido ese gran error, y se imaginó como sería la vida con ella, habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio, entró al bar al que se dirigía y se sentó en la barra junto a una chica de pelo negro largo y ojos negros igualmente.

-¿tiene mucho que me esperas?-dijo él indicándole al bar man que le trajera una bebida-¿Dónde esta Ryoga?

-no, Ryoga llamó y dijo que nos vería en casa-respondió ella-de hecho yo también acabo de llegar, te noto distraído ¿te ocurre algo?-

-si Raven-respondió sinceramente-lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que metí la pata-

-lo dices por lo de Sakuno ¿verdad? Ah pues la verdad si, fuiste un idiota-respondió Raven tomando de su vaso

-daría lo que fuera porque nada de eso hubiera ocurrido-

-¿lo que fuera cuñadito?-dijo ella maliciosamente

-si, la extraño mucho-

-está bien, tu lo has pedido-dijo la chica terminándose lo que había en su vaso y parándose del banco

-¿qué?-

-te veré más tarde en casa Ryoma-le sonrió a su primo y desapareció por la puerta

Ryoma se acostó en su cama, Raven aún no había llegado al departamento, así que supuso que andaba con Ryoga o tal vez solo estaba paseando por la ciudad, lo cual era extraño porque ellos nunca lo dejaban solo, siempre volvían al departamento juntos después de charlar un rato en el bar. Suspiró por centésima vez y cerró sus ojos dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

Ryoma abrió los ojos…ya era tarde volteo a su lado encontrándose con una chica que dormía plácidamente… se levanto y se dirigió al baño…UN MOMENTO! ¿Que hacia Sakuno en la misma cama que él? Miro sus manos en su dedo había un anillo de matrimonio, el nunca se había casado y menos con ella, pero al parecer si lo había hecho. Con su mano se pellizco el brazo para ver si estaba soñando. Ouch. Ok esto era real.

-buenos días amor-dijo Sakuno después de despertar inclinándose para besarlo en los labios dejándolo estático-sucede algo?

-amm estoy…confundido-contesto Ryoma

-¿confundido? ¿Por qué?-

-no me siento bien no recuerdo algunas cosas y….-

-no te preocupes cariño estoy segura que después del desayuno te sentirás mejor-dijo ella levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

-amm no lo se-él, a pesar de que no entendía nada, comenzaba a gustarle la situación-no se amor, lo que quieras-dijo siguiéndola

Al abrir la puerta un pequeño niño de cabello corto color castaño y ojos ámbar, salía de la habitación de al lado, tallándose un ojito con su puño, y con el otro brazo sosteniendo un pequeño oso.

-ohayo oka-chan, otou-chan, ¿han visto a mi one-chan?-pregunto el pequeño

-no Kouji-chan-respondió Sakuno

-umm-Kouji puso su dedito en su boca como signo de que pensaba –Midori-chan no está en su cuarto y tampoco en ningún otro de la casa, entonces…-

-¿ya la buscaste en la sala?-sugirió Ryoma poniendo una mano en la cabeza del niño y sonriéndole, era una pequeña copia de Sakuno pero con sus ojos

-¡qué buena idea otou-chan!-el niño salió corriendo con su oso en la mano escaleras abajo, ambos adultos sonrieron por su reacción y lo siguieron

Una niña de cabello largo y negro con destellos verdosos dormía en la mesa de comedor, encima de un libro abierto. Sakuno se acercó a ella y la movió un poco para tratar de despertarla, sin embargo no se movió. Ryoma se acercó a ellas y notó que el libro debajo de la cabeza de la chica era de química, muy avanzado para la edad de la pequeña según él.

-¿Química?-le dijo a su "esposa"

-¿No te dije que Midori está adelantando su curso?-se extraño ella por la pregunta de él

-oh parece que lo olvidaste-dijo él disimulando su sorpresa y tomó a la chica en brazos, subiendo para llevarla a su habitación (que para descubrir cual era tuvo que abrir todas las puertas que encontró) y bajó de nuevo, se sentó a la mesa cuando vio que la comida ya estaba servida.

-parece que tu hija nos hizo el desayuno, que lindo detalle-le informó Saku sentándose en medio de él y de Kouji

-pues esta delicioso-admitió él comenzando a comer

-etto…otou-chan... ¿Podemos practicar tennis después de desayunar?-preguntó el pequeño

Ryoma sintió una gran felicidad de que al niño le gustara el tennis y por un momento pensó que tal ves a sí se sentía su padre cuando el jugaba tennis-claro hijo-respondió él

El niño sonrió y comenzó a comer rápidamente, terminaron el desayuno y se fueron a cambiar, después salieron al patio a jugar un poco. Fue cuando Midori apareció en el lugar.

-qué bueno que despertaste Midori-chan-dijo su madre-te quedaste despierta hasta tarde de nuevo ¿verdad?-

-si mama, tengo un examen muy importante el lunes y no quiero reprobar-

-y pensar que solo tienes 11 años y ya eres una genio-dijo Saku "¡¿11 años?" Pensó Ryoma asombrado, cuando de pronto sintió una pelota en la cara-cariño ¿estás bien?-dijo preocupada

-si, si, no fue un golpe muy fuerte-dijo él

-bien hecho ji-chan-dijo Midori

-que graciosa hija-dijo Ryoma

-¿hija?-dijo ella extrañada-¿desde cuándo me dices así? Tu solo me llamas enana-

-bueno, ya olvídalo-se escudó él

La tarde se pasó rápido, y Ryoma aprendió muchísimas cosas sobre sus hijos, por ejemplo. Midori ya está en Preparatoria puesto que estaba adelantada 2 años y además adelantaba materias, sabía tocar el piano y jugaba muy bien tennis pero no lo practicaba mucho, y Kouji era un niño con talento nato para el tennis pero malo para el ingles y ciencias, excelente en artes plásticas como la pintura y la escultura.

La noche llegaba lentamente y Sakuno había mandado a Ryoma por unos víveres a la tienda. El caminó tranquilo y contento por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía qué diablos había hecho Raven pero le encantaba y no quería regresar jamás a la otra horrible vida.

Llegó a la tienda y compró lo que necesitaba, abrió el refrigerador y tomó dos litros de leche que había marcado específicamente en la lista su esposa. Al cerrarlo, se asustó, junto a él se encontraba Raven recargada de la pared, observándolo con una media sonrisa.

-y dime ¿te gusta tu nueva vida?-preguntó ella

-me encanta, no sé qué hiciste pero me encantó-

-que bueno que te guste, pero ya es hora de volver a la realidad-

-¿Qué? No por favor no-dijo él a punto de llorar

-Ryoma, debemos volver a la realidad para que hagas lo correcto…te veré mañana temprano-dijo ella y desapareció

Él volvió a su casa pensativo de nuevo, ¿hacer lo correcto? ¿a qué se refería?. Entró, dejó las bolsas en la mesa y subió al segundo piso, entró a la habitación de Kouji y vio al niño dormir tranquilamente con su inseparable oso de peluche, besó su frente y lo arropó bien, y se dirigió a la habitación de Midori. Entró en ella y vio a la niña leyendo, nuevamente se acercó a ella y le quitó el libro de las manos sutilmente insistiéndole en que debía descansar, la arropó bien y le deseo buenas noches, besó su mejilla y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Entró a su habitación y vio como Saku leía "Cumbres Borrascosas", se acercó a ella y se acostó.

Ella dejó su libro en el buró junto a la cama, y volteó a verlo.

-Sakuno, el día de hoy, estoy seguro de que jamás lo olvidaré-

-pero de que hablas Ryoma si todos los días vivimos algo como esto-dijo ella divertida por la actitud de su esposo

-solo quiero que sepas que amo a nuestra familia y que lo mejor que he hecho es casarme contigo, y que te amo como a nadie-

-ay Ryoma, tenía mucho que no me decías eso-dijo ella sonrojada

-solo quería que lo supieras-

-ya lo sabía cariño, yo también te amo, buenas noches descansa-dijo Sakuno al sentir los brazos de Ryoma alrededor de su cintura

-tu también amor-

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ryoma abrió los ojos y buscó junto a él a Sakuno, no la encontró se levanto desesperado y en la mesa del comedor del departamento, Raven estaba sentada ahí como si nada hubiera pasado con una enorme sonrisa.

-buenos días y esa cara ¿a qué se debe?-dijo él

-te tengo dos noticias, que estoy segura te harán feliz, pero primero ve a vestirte-dijo ella señalándolo puesto que solo tenía una playera y sus bóxers.

Después de vestirse el chico, se sentó con junto a su cuñada y la miro insistente mientras comía una naranja del frutero.

-bueno, la primera noticia es que estoy embarazada y la segunda es que Sakuno parte en 2 horas en el vuelo a Tokio-le informó

-¡¿En dos horas? Tengo que apresurarme-Ryoma se levantó de su lugar, tomó sus llaves y corrió a la puerta de entrada

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 407 con destino a Tokio favor de comenzar a abordar…_-dijo una mujer por el altavoz del aeropuerto

Sakuno Ryuzaki, la más prestigiada diseñadora de vestidos de novia de Japón, tomó su maleta y se dirigió al lugar de abordaje.

-Sakuno-escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y volteó a ver de quien se trataba-sakuno-volvió a escuchar y encontró al responsable, un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar corría en su dirección, abrió enormemente sus orbes rubí al reconocerlo.

-Ryoma…¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto cuando estuvo junto a ella

-vengo porque…-terminó de recuperar aire y comenzó a hablar bien-porque quiero enmendar mi error-

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó confundida, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-Raven me demostró lo que hubiera pasado si yo te hubiera detenido hace 11 años-

-¿Raven?-pregunto confundida

-mi cuñada-respondió él

-ah-

-tu y yo, tenemos dos hermosos niños, Midori y Kouji, Midori es una pequeña genio y Kouji a pesar de no saber mucho de inglés insiste en que algún día lo hablará tan fluido que ni siquiera yo podré entenderlo, y ambos son maravillosos pero lo mejor de todo es que puedo cuidar, criarlos junto a ti la persona que más he amado en este mundo, y que absolutamente nadie ha podido remplazar y jamás lo hará por que TE AMO SAKUNO RYUZAKI y quiero que te cases conmigo-

Todo el mundo los observaba y ella sentía como los colores se le subían a la cabeza, sin embargo se sentía tan dichosa que comenzó a llorar de felicidad y de un salto abrazó a Ryoma-SI, SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO RYOMA-

Él la besó con tanta ternura y urgencia que sintió como el mundo desaparecía y solo estaban ellos dos, cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno escucharon como los demás presentes les aplaudían, ambos se sonrojaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la mano.

Esperen un minuto…-¡¿RAVEN ESTA EMBARAZADA?-se preguntó el chico dándose cuenta de lo que la esposa de Ryoga le había dicho esa mañana, causando gracia en su ahora prometida

**Owari**

**Raven: uff listo lo termine me encantó como quedo**

**Ryoma: a mi no ¬¬**

**Janita: a ti quien te pregunto? No se supone que estabas de CHACHO Ryoma?**

**Ryoma: maldita apuesta hmp**

**Janita: esto me encanta**

**Raven: y que lo digas =D bueno hora de irnos dejen un review**

**Janita: PORFAVOR! Ay me dio sed Ryoma! Tráeme algo de beber!**

**Raven: jajajaja xD vámonos he pensado en otras tareas que Ryoma puede hacer**

**Janita: excelente jojo bueno dejen review por favor GRACIAS**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Janita-chan**


End file.
